Morgan "Glompy" Rachels
Appearance :As one can imagine, Morgan is petite, being only eleven years old. She has blonde hair that falls to her shoulders and lavender-colored eyes. Street Clothes :Glompy wears a light pink, long-sleeved, skin-tight undershirt, a white tank top, a pink skirt, white leggings, and pink knee-high boots. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :She's spastic, either bouncing off the walls or sleeping. She has a knack for "glomping" random people--a technique best described as the combination of a flying tackle and a hug. :Because of Morgan's hyperactiveness, many find her to be annoying. She's very girly and believes that being popular is the second-most important thing in the world, while the first is being fashionable. In fact, Morgan may believe that the two go hand in hand. :Morgan is in fact only eleven years old, so she is also very naive and rarely understands what's going on around her. Powers and Abilities Abilities :Much like Robin, Morgan has no true powers. Due to her youth and lack of abilities, she currently serves more as a "mascot" of the Titans rather than a Titan herself. :Beastgirl jokes that Morgan is infected by "the fangirl virus," which grants her Epic Glomping Powers, which serve as a strange yet effective distraction/annoyance. Weaknesses :She's a normal human. EVERYTHING is her weakness. :The simple sidestep is an easy way to defeat Morgan's "glomping" abilities. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Laura :Laura is Morgan's older maternal cousin--Morgan's mother, Tiffany Rachels, is the sister of Laura Logan's mother. The relationship between these two cousins is uneven at best, with Morgan adoring her older cousin and wanting to help her and be just like her. Beastgirl, however, has very little patience for her cousin. She often calls Morgan a "brat" and frequently gets angry with her, often leaving the area in a fit of anger to smash something or someone when Morgan accidentally foils Beastgirl's missions. Titans East :RELATIONSHIP Angela :RELATIONSHIP History Backstory ---- :Morgan comes from the "normal" side of Laura Logan's family, at least as "normal" as Laura's notoriously psychopathic mother could be considered. :Morgan began as nothing more than a weird child who was obsessed with glomping. Her "career" as a "Titan" began one day when her older cousin, Laura "Beastgirl" Logan, once stayed with Morgan's family. Due to Morgan's over-energetic, glomping tendencies, Beastgirl called her "Glompy" as a joke. :Unfortunately (or fortunately, in her mind), Glompy decided she really was going to be a superhero, and she soon joined the Titans. How she was granted Titan status remains a mystery to this day. But whoever decided it was a good idea to make an eleven-year-old a Titan also decided it was a good idea to initially place Glompy in the same tower as Beastgirl. For a long time, Glompy liked to follow Beastgirl around, being "helpful" and "fighting off the bad guys"--which translated more to "getting in the way" and "irritating the crap out of Beastgirl." :Morgan surprisingly avoided capture by the Brotherhood and was moved to the East Tower. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Naturals Category:Titans Together